


Transformations

by TMNT_Raph_fan



Series: Transformers Prime: Allspark [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT_Raph_fan/pseuds/TMNT_Raph_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the strange events involving the Allspark that transformed Jack into a Cybertronian, he's struggled to transition into his new life. Unable to transform, despite encouraging help from fellow Autobots, Jack worries that he'll never be able to accomplish what the others can. But when Miko once again runs off through the ground bridge and lands in Decepticon trouble, will Jack finally have the right incentive to become a true transformer, so he can save his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformations

The moon hung over Jasper as Jack and Arcee crept around town, avoiding the light as best they could. They had explained Jack’s transformation to Optimus a few hours previous, who showed sympathy and offered to search for a way to reverse the effects, despite Ratchet claiming it was impossible.  
“I’m sorry, Optimus,” Ratchet had told him, “But we simply cannot return Jack to his human form, or any human form for that matter.”  
“I understand your reasoning, old friend, but we must not lose hope. For Jack, we must at least try.” Optimus had replied.  
He continued to comfort the teen with reassuring words, and later assigned Arcee to aid Jack in his transition from human to Cybertronian.  
Jack followed Arcee into an alley, staying low.  
“Here.” She whispered, “There are plenty of parked vehicles to choose from. You just need to scan one.”  
“Uh, okay.” Jack replied. He looked at the vehicles that lined the street. His optics fell on a dark blue motorcycle that almost appeared black in the dim light.  
“That one.” He said.  
“I thought so.” Arcee smiled at him, “Now scan it.”  
“Right. How do I do that again?”  
“Just concentrate on drawing information from the vehicle.” She told him, “Your processor should be able to figure out what you want and activate the scan.”  
Jack stared at the motorcycle and focused. A few moments passed and Jack was about ready to give up when a beam of yellow light shot out from his optics and washed over the motorcycle.  
“Whoa.” Jack spoke after the scan was complete, “That felt … different.”  
Arcee let out a small laugh, “C’mon partner, you can transform back at base. Then Ratchet can give you a hologram like my Sadie.”  
“A male version, right?” Jack asked.  
“Maybe.” Arcee teased.

~*~

Ratchet saw Jack and Arcee approaching and opened the secret door to allow them to enter.  
“How did it go?” He asked them when they got to the main room.  
“Jack picked a motorcycle.” Arcee told him.  
“I see. He’ll need a hologram then.” Ratchet walked over to a compartment by the wall and began to rummage through it, “Here it is.” He walked back to the duo with a small device in hand, “Just lie down on the Med Table and I’ll install it.”  
“Install?” Jack asked, looking a touch nervous.  
“Relax,” Ratchet told him, “It’s a simple procedure. I won’t even need to disable your pain receptors.”  
“It’s just a little pinch.” Arcee assured him.  
“Like a flu shot.” Jack said.  
“A what?” Arcee gave him a confused look.  
“Nevermind.” Jack told her as he walked over to the table.  
It only took a few minutes for Ratchet to attach the device and just as he finished Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived back at base after returning Raf and Miko to their homes.  
“Hey, Jack.” Bulk said, as Bumblebee chirped a greeting as well.  
“Hey, guys.” Jack replied.  
“How’d it go?” Bulk asked, referring to the outing Jack and Arcee had just taken.  
“Good. Found what I was looking for.”  
“Let’s see it then.” Bulk tapped Jack on the back, encouraging him to transform and show the group his new vehicle mode.  
“Uh, … sure.” Jack got up from the medical table and stood facing his friends. He took in a gust of fresh air, despite no longer needing to breathe, and focused.  
Everyone watched as Jack just stood there.  
“You don’t know how, do you?” Arcee asked him.  
“Not at all.” Jack replied.  
“Imagine yourself shifting and taking on a new form.” She told him.  
“Sounds … painful.”  
“It’s not, trust us.” Bulkhead said, transforming into his large vehicular mode, “See?”  
Jack sighed.  
“Perhaps we should use the same methods for teaching sparklings?” Ratchet suggested, as Bulkhead returned to his bipedal form.  
“He’s not a sparkling.” Arcee hissed.  
“I know that.” Ratchet shot back, “I just meant that he has no experience in transforming, like a sparkling. Using those methods may be the easiest way.”  
“Nah, he just needs to keep trying. He’ll get it.” Bulk told them, and then turned to Jack, “Focus on activating your T-cog.”  
Ratchet huffed and rolled his eyes. Then Optimus Prime entered the room and walked up to the group.  
“Arcee, Jack. How was your outing?” He greeted.  
“Fine.” Arcee replied.  
Jack glanced at the ground, away from Optimus.  
“Is something wrong, Jackson?” The Prime asked.  
“I …” Jack hesitated, “can’t seem to transform.”  
“That is normal.” Optimus told him, “I, too, struggled my first time.”  
“Everyone does.” Arcee added.  
“I didn’t.” Ratchet bragged. Arcee shot him a look. “Well, I didn’t.” He continued and turned to his array of monitors.  
Optimus turned back to the teen Cybertronian. “You will get it in time.”  
“Today?” Jack asked, hopefully.  
“That is a possibility. But in order to succeed, you must keep trying.”  
Jack nodded and starred at the floor once again. Everyone watched him.  
Again nothing happened.  
Jacks shoulders fell in disappointment as Optimus walked up to the other Autobots.  
“Perhaps we should give the boy a few moments alone.” He told them.  
“Jack,” Arcee got his attention, “Why don’t I show you to your new room?”  
“Uh, sure.” He replied, and followed Arcee down the hall leading to the sleeping quarters of the individual Autobots. They went one past Arcee’s room.  
“Here you go, partner.” Arcee told him.  
“Thanks.” Jack replied. They stood there for a moment in silence.  
“Well,” Arcee continued, “I’ll leave you to scope it out then. We’re just in the main sector if you need anything.”  
Jack smiled and nodded at Arcee before entering his new accommodations. Arcee waited for him to close the door, and then turned back the way she came to rejoin the others.  
Jack looked around. It was similar to a human’s bedroom. Jack wondered if the others’ looked like this or if they had set his up like this to make it feel more familiar.  
It was mostly empty. There was a metal table on one side of the room that looked similar to Ratchets examination table. Jack guessed it was the bed, or rather the berth as the Autobots called it. On the other side of the room was a shelving unit, obviously for storage. There was a light in the center of the ceiling that, despite its size, was able to keep the entire area well lit. Jack looked around for its switch and found it by the door. He flicked it off, then back on.  
He looked around the room once more. He thought about how this room looked smaller than his old one but was actually several times bigger.  
“Everything looks smaller now.” He muttered.

~*~

Jack lay facing the ceiling on his berth. He had spent the last few hours attempting to transform into vehicular form to no avail, and now doubt was beginning to creep in as he tried to power down for the night. The berth didn’t feel like a bed, but Jack didn’t seem to mind, or notice, as much as he thought he would. He turned on his side and closed his optics, only to reopen them a few moments later. He looked around the room and sat up, feeling defeated by his Cybertronian body for the second time that day. He left the room and walked down to the main sector. Everyone had retired to their berths except for Optimus and Ratchet, who were having a discussion about Jack. He stayed out of sight and listened to their conversation.  
“He won’t be able to leave the base until he gets a handle on his alt mode and is able to transform.” Ratchet was telling Optimus.  
“I know that. But we cannot keep the boy locked in here forever. He will get restless from boredom. There has to be some way to help him better transition into his new form.” Optimus replied.  
“Arcee is doing a fine job teaching him Cybertronian ways.” Ratchet continued, “The only problem at the moment is him transforming.”  
“That we know of.”  
“Beg pardon?” Ratchet asked.  
“We are aware of Jack’s transformation issue, but what if there are other problems he’s not telling us about?” Optimus turned towards where Jack was hiding, “Having trouble powering down, Jack?”  
Ratchet looked up at Optimus, and then turned to see Jack emerge from his hiding place into the main sector. “How long have you been standing there?” Ratchet asked him.  
Jack rubbed the back of his neck, “Not that long.”  
“You should be recharging.” Ratchet told him.  
“I can’t seem to … do that.” Jack replied.  
“I can put you in a forced power down so you can recharge, if you’d like.” Ratchet suggested.  
“That won’t be necessary, Ratchet.” Optimus assured them both. He walked forward and rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder, “All new things take time.”  
Jack looked into Optimus’s optics. He could see sincerity and caring, as well as worry and sadness.  
Jack nodded his head to try to ease Optimus, and returned to his berth to attempt recharge once more.

~*~

“Jack!” Miko called as she and Bulkhead entered the base, followed by Raf and Bumblebee.  
“Hey, Miko.” Jack returned as he greeted his friends, “How’s it going at school?”  
“Who cares? How’s it going with you?” She said, changing the subject.  
“Not bad.” Jack replied.  
“I heard you picked out your vehicle mode.” Raf spoke up.  
“Yeah!” Miko exclaimed, “Let’s see it!”  
Jack hesitated. “Uh, well … I …”  
“I’m not allowing Jack to transform just yet.” Ratchet told them, “I’m still running some … diagnostics.”  
“Awe, c’mon Ratch. Just this once?” Miko begged.  
“No, Miko.” Ratchet huffed.  
Jack gave Ratchet a ‘thank you’ smile and Ratchet returned it with a nod.  
Miko kicked at the ground, “Argh! Not fair!”  
“Has anyone asked about me at school?” Jack asked, changing the subject.  
Miko shook her head, “Mostly just rumours going around.”  
“Like what?” Jack nudged.  
“Like you found out where your dad is and went to live with him.” Miko answered.  
Jack paused, “Oh.”  
The group said nothing as the awkward silence filled the room. Then the incoming transmission alert rang out.  
“Prime!” Came the loud call of Agent Fowler on screen. Jack ducked out of sight. June had volunteered to tell Fowler about Jack the next time she had the chance to do so. Unfortunately, that chance was yet to come.  
“Yes.” Optimus replied calmly as he and Arcee entered the room.  
“The Decepticons are attacking over here! We need you here to even the odds!” Fowler demanded.  
“What? Why would they be attacking you?” Ratchet asked.  
“Does it matter!? All I know is I’m losing good men out here!” Fowler barked back.  
“Understood, Agent Fowler. We are on our way.” Prime assured him.  
“Bring everyone!” Fowler added, “The ‘cons sure did.”  
The transmission ended and the Prime turned to his team.  
“Autobots, transform and roll out.” He told them, and then turned back to the team medic, “I assume Agent Fowler will be expecting you as well.”  
Ratchet signed, “If I must, I will join you.” He set the coordinates and opened the space bridge. Team Prime transformed and drove through, mentally preparing for the battle on the other side.  
“Looks like we got the base all to ourselves.” Miko spoke, “Who wants to go through Ratchet’s stuff?”  
“Miko.” Jack and Raf sighed in unison.

~*~

Barely ten minutes had past until another alert was sounding in the base. Raf was the first to respond.  
“Decepticon activity.” He told the others.  
“We know.” Miko replied, “The ‘bots are out bashin’ ‘em.”  
“Different location, Miko.”  
“But Fowler said the ‘cons brought everyone to that fight.” Jack reminded them.  
“Hm. Must’a miscounted.” Miko said.  
“We should let Optimus know about the other Decepticons then.” Jack continued.  
“Or we could go take care of it ourselves.” Miko suggested.  
“But Miko, they’re Decepticons.” Raf told her with worry in his voice.  
“So what? We have Autobot Jack.”  
“What!?” Jack blurted, “I can’t take on Decepticons! I’m nowhere near ready for that.”  
“You’ve done it when you were human. What’s the difference?” Miko urged.  
“Uh, huge.” Jack told her, “Those were completely different situations.”  
Miko frowned. Then her lips curved into a mischievous smile as she quickly reached over and activated the ground bridge.  
“Miko!” Jack cried. The portal opened and Miko made a run for it, while Jack made a failed attempt to catch her. “Raf, stay here! Tell the Autobots!” Jack called back as he followed Miko through the portal. They emerged on the other side, right in front of Knockout and Breakdown.  
“When did the Autobots get a new member?” Knockout spoke quizzically.  
Miko backed up closer to Jack, catching Breakdown’s attention.  
“The fleshy’s familiar. What’cha doin’ with this ‘bot? Get tired of the big wrecker?” He asked mockingly.  
“Why? Getting tired of losing to him.” Miko shot back.  
Breakdown let out a growl and drew his hammer. Knockout began twirling his shock staff.  
“Two against one.” He said, “I like these odds.”  
“Hey! What am I?” Miko barked.  
“Miko, don’t.” Jack pleaded.  
Knockout and Breakdown charged Jack, who scooped up Miko and managed to side step the attack. He ran off without hesitation, hoping to get as much distance between them and the Decepticons. As he was retreating, Jack noticed they were in what appeared to be a ghost town, with decaying buildings lining a broken street.  
“What are you doing!?” Miko shrieked, “Go back and-”  
“No!” Jack cried, “I told you I wasn’t ready! I can’t even transform!”  
There was a silence following Jack’s outburst as he realized what he had just confessed to Miko. She starred up at him; a mix of guilt and sadness within her eyes.  
Miko finally spoke up, “But Ratchet said …” She trailed off.  
“I know what he said.” Jack told her, still running, “He was covering for me.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I … I was too embarrassed.”  
Suddenly, a blast of energy shot past them. Miko and Jack gave a quick glance behind them, seeing that Knockout and Breakdown were gaining on them in their vehicular modes. Jack ducked behind a building. The narrow path he took would keep their vehicular forms from following, but would not stop them from continuing the pursuit in their bipedal state. Breakdown, however, was too big even then to fit into the small space, and had to find a way around while his partner continued solo.  
“You scanned a motorcycle, right?” Miko whispered, as they continued down the narrow path.  
“Yeah. Why?” Jack replied.  
“Well, we’d be able to move faster if you could transform and a motorcycle would fit through here.”  
“Miko, I already told you-”  
“Maybe you just need a reason. Try it.” Miko encouraged.  
Jack stared at Miko, thinking about what she said. He then glanced over his shoulder to see Knockout closing the gap between them.  
“Alright.” Jack told Miko, “Brace yourself.” He focused, remembering everything the other ‘bots had told him about accessing his T-cog. “Whoa!” He cried as he jerked his one hand away from Miko, making sure she remained in the other. They both stared at his hand. Or at least, where his hand was supposed to be. In its place was a cannon that looked like a mix between Optimus’s and Bulkhead’s weapons.  
“Whoa.” Miko marveled.  
Jack pointed his newly discovered weapon at Knockout and quickly fired a number of shots.  
They all missed. Instead, they loosed large sections of the surrounding buildings, temporarily blocking Knockout’s path.  
Jack tried once more to transform into his vehicular form, this time focusing on getting Miko to safety. He felt a surge travel through his body. Parts expanded, and then retracted into a smaller form: a motorcycle. Miko landed in the seat and gave a small cheer, “You did it!” She gripped the handles.  
Jack and Miko drove between the buildings’ small openings, leaving Knockout in the dust behind them.  
“What’s it feel like?” Miko asked, when Knockout could no longer be seen behind them.  
“It’s interesting, but hard to explain. Kind of like … a power surge?” Jack replied. He was about to continue when Breakdown shot his arm into the space in an attempt to grab Miko. Luckily, because Jack swerved and Miko ducked, they were able to avoid the limb.  
“Whoops. Almost forgot about him.” Miko said, as Jack drove further into the maze of buildings.  
“We have to get away from them.” Jack told her.  
“Kind’a hard to do that when they keep blocking our exits.” Miko replied, “What are they even here for, anyway?”  
“We can’t worry about that now.” Jack saw an opening that would lead him back to the main streets and it appeared to be lacking Decepticons. He sped up. He barrelled out into the open to see Breakdown, in vehicle mode, charging at him.  
“Jack! Look out!” Miko shrieked. Jack managed to swerve. The two vehicles missed each other by a hair. Jack continued down the street, now heading in the direction where he and Miko had started. They passed Knockout as he climbed out from in between the buildings, and then quickly transformed into his vehicular form and followed in pursuit.  
“We can’t keep this up.” Jack said.  
Suddenly, a swirl of green energy appeared in front of the two Autobot allies. Jack slammed on his brakes, as Knockout and Breakdown did the same.  
Team Prime emerged from the vortex, weapons drawn at the ready. The two Decepticons didn’t hesitate and peeled away from the scene as quickly as their tires could allow.  
“Jackson?” Optimus asked.  
“Yeah,” The teen in question replied, “It’s me.”  
“Congratulations, Jack.” Arcee told him, “Your first transformation.”  
“Lookin’ good, kid!” Bulkhead added.  
“Thanks.” Jack said to both of them.  
“Let’s get the both of you back to base,” Optimus spoke up, “So that Ratchet and Nurse Darby can have a look at you.”  
“Yes, sir.” Jack focused and transformed back into his bipedal state, with Miko once again sitting in his palm.  
“That is so cool!” Miko cheered.  
Arcee smiled, “Getting used to it?”  
“It’s definitely getting easier.” Jack replied as he and the rest of Team Prime walked through the portal, before it closed behind them.

End


End file.
